Yet More Carols of Middle earth!
by Elemmire2
Summary: Another round of distorted carols begins! 3 - Grima the Wormtongue
1. The Twelve Days of Yuletide

  


**The Twelve Days of Yuletide**  
by Elemmíre

On the first day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
An axe to cut down the white tree.

On the second day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Two grilled doves and an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the third day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the fourth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the fifth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the sixth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the seventh day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the eighth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the ninth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Nine mûmaks prancing, eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the tenth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Ten wargs a-leaping, nine mûmaks prancing, eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the eleventh day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Eleven goblins sniping, ten wargs a-leaping,  
Nine mûmaks prancing, eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the twelfth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Twelve balrogs fuming, eleven goblins sniping,  
Ten wargs a-leaping, nine mûmaks prancing,  
Eight fans a-filking, seven corsairs swimming,  
Six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves,  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

_Don't miss last year's carols, and stay tuned for more holiday silliness! Up next: Bilbo, Frodo, Merry & Pippin in 'The Hobbit Song'. _

_PS-Reviews feed my muse!_

----   
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction, and the characters, settings, places and languages, save those that are original to me, belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing in their most august sandbox.


	2. The Hobbit Song

  


**The Hobbit Song**  
by Elemmíre

_Conducted by Bilbo and sung by Frodo, Merry & Pippin to the tune of ÔThe Chipmunk SongÕ._

(All right you Hobbits! Ready to sing your song?  
-I'll say we are!  
-Yeah!  
-Let's sing it now!  
Okay, Frodo?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Merry?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Pippin? Pippin? PIPPIN!  
-OKAY!!!)

Gandalf's, Gandalf's nearly here,  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Gandalf, hurry fast  
Want some fireworks that boom  
Me, I want a dwarf costume  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Gandalf, don't be late.

(Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, Frodo  
. -Naturally.  
Very good Merry.  
-Ahhh.  
Ah, Pippin, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Pippin. Pippin. PIPPIN!  
-OKAY.)

Want some fireworks that boom  
I still want a dwarf costume  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Gandalf, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Gandalf, don't be late.

(Very good, boys.  
-Lets sing it again! Yeah, lets sing it again!v No, That's enough, lets not overdo it  
-What do you mean overdo it?  
-We want to sing it again!  
Now wait a minute, boys  
-Why can't we sing it again?  
-hobbit chatter  
Pippin, cut that out..Merry, just a minute.  
Frodo, will you cut that out? Boys...)

_Okay, that was silly, but I couldn't resist! As a child I'd always get that song stuck in my head. Tomorrow, the song I promised you a year ago - the Edoras Children's Choir presents 'Grima the Wormtongue'!_

_PS-Reviews feed my muse!_

----   
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction, and the characters, settings, places and languages, save those that are original to me, belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing in their most august sandbox.


	3. Grima the Wormtongue

  


**Gríma the Wormtongue**  
by Elemmíre

_Sung by the Edoras Children's Choi_

Gríma the wormtongue was a nasty vicious soul With a pasty face and two drooping eyes and the glamour of a troll. Gríma the wormtongue was a wizard's pawn they say, He wore dreary clothes and everyone knows how he came to Edoras one day. There must have been some magic in the words he whispered there for soon he spoke for Théoden and always had his ear O Gr'ma the wormtongue was a spy for Saruman, After he was bought he did scheme and plot to make Théoden his pawn. Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump Look at Gí'ma ride, Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump To the white hand's side. Gí'ma the wormtongue feared the wizard's staff that day. So he said to Háma, "We don't want drama take the old man's stick away." Into Meduseld, with a very sneaky plan three hunters came with Gandalf Greyhame his staff still in his hand. He went right down the hall to stand in front of Théoden He flattened Gríma with his staff Turned the king alright again Poor Gríma the wormtongue Théoden then cast away But he left the gate saying "Just you wait I'll be back again some day" Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump Look at Gríma ride Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump To the white hand's side   
_Sorry folks - I got super busy & didn't have time to finish any more. Thanks for the reviews & merry christmas!_

----   
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction, and the characters, settings, places and languages, save those that are original to me, belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing in their most august sandbox.


End file.
